1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to testing database applications, and in particular to domain centric test data generation.
2. Background Information
When testing an application that accesses and manipulates data in database, it is beneficial to generate test data that has characteristics of real data to test the various features of the application. In some testing environments, test data is generated manually by creating fake data sets as the need arises. In other testing environments, existing live test data from a database is selected every time test data is needed for testing a particular feature of the application. In both environments, the test data generation process is repetitive and labor intensive. Further, using live data for testing purposes requires that the test development engineer to have access to the data in the database. Database applications often handle sensitive user or enterprise data, and exposing such data to non-essential third parties, such as test development engineers, is highly undesirable.